Black Blood
by nommychickenisyummy
Summary: UNSUB is going after Young Girls... Reid to the resuce or so you think! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The waves lapped upon the sand as I walked down the beach. It was so peaceful, so quiet. The trees talking quietly to themselves as the wind whistled by. The moonlight was dancing on the water with delicate moves. I felt my feet sinking further in to the sandy darkness beneath me each time I stepped forward into the unknown. Moving slowly because of the heavy load I carried on my back. I stopped and looked around. There was no one in sight. I lowered the bag onto the surface below. I carefully opened the ties around the top and reached into the bag with both arms, carefully removing what was contained inside. I laid her delicately on the ground placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I moved her hand above her head, palm up and rolled her onto her side. She looked so beautiful as the moonlight danced upon her lifeless body.  
>"It ok my love. You are going to a better place." I said, as I flipped her phone open and turned it on.<br>I turned and dropped it in her hand.  
>The walk back down the beach was not as pleasant alone. But I did not need to worry. For there would be someone with me again soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

She made it too easy. Too simple. Her day was always the same. Caitlyn had always played it safe. Never made a wrong move, a straight A student, from a kind and loving family. But yet, somehow she had still managed to get herself abducted. One change had given him the chance to take her.  
>Caitlyn had been walking home from school, the same route as always. She walked by the coffee shop, the cameras saw her. And by the park, her friends had seen her and asked her to stay. She declined saying that she had too much homework.<br>After that there was no trace of her. It was like she just vanished.

**i hope you like this. if i get 8 reviews i will post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The case was cold. We had no leads. Her phone was off, so we couldn't trace it. This UNSUB was smart. Four missing girls from the same school with no evidence to where he had taken them. Each victim was found with their phones in their hands. On. That's how we found them. He was posing the bodies. But still there was no DNA that we could trace. The bodies were on their side. They had their left hand above their head and their right over their body with the palm down. In the left hand was the mobile phone.  
>"Reid? Are you ok?" The voice echoed through my head.<br>"What?" I said.  
>"Are you ok?" The voice asked again.<br>I opened my eyes to find JJ staring at me.  
>"Are you okay Spence?"<br>"I'm fine." Oh God! Have I fallen asleep at work again! "What have we got?" I asked rushing to sit up. My mind was back into work mode.  
>"The ME said that the bruising around the right foot of all the victims was caused by some sort of metal chain." Derek Morgan said.<br>I looked up at Derek. When did he show up?Derek Morgan is my best friend. We have known each other since I joined the academy at the FBI.  
>"Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head.<br>"Pen's looking into it." He said as he started to read one of the files. As if on cue my phone started ringing.  
><em>RING RING… RING RI—<em>**  
><strong>"Reid." I said.  
>"Hello to you too." the voice said sternly. I pulled the phone away for a second to look at the caller ID. Penelope Garcia. If there's one thing I've learn while working here, it is NEVER fight with Penelope Garcia<br>"Hello Garcia. Have you got anything?"  
>"Yep. I found out all names of the people who bought that metal chain stuff from the hunting store with a credit card. I'm going to do back up checks on them all. I am faxing the list over to you as we speak. PG out."<br>The line went dead.  
>"Thanks?" I said closing my phone. I walked over to the printerfax machine and took the newly printed paper. Skimming it over quickly. I paused at a name. Derek Morgan. I walked slowly back to the conference room. I sat down reading the list over and over again.  
>"Hey Reid." Derek said as he leaned over my shoulder trying to read the paper. "What's this? And why is my name on it?" He asked with a stunned look on his face.<br>"It's the list of people who bought stuff from the hunting store." I explained.  
>"I haven't even stepped foot in that store!" Derek yelled grabbing his wallet. "It is missing. See!" he yelled showing me the empty slot in his wallet where his credit card should have been. Of course it was. Derek was the type of guy who would have off milk in the fridge for weeks and not notice. I stared up at him.<br>"When did you last use it?" I asked. I already knew the answer.  
>"I don't know, months ago." Yep, I was correct. Derek never paid for anything. I have a list of unpaid lunch and dinner bills that he still has to pay me back for.<br>"It's ok." I said trying to calm him down. "I'll get Garcia to shut it down."  
>I walked out of the room and called the Goddess of all knowledge.<br>"Hi Honey Bun! What do you need from me?"  
>"Derek's credit card was stolen. Can you shut it down?"<br>"Sure thing! Call you if I get anything. Ciao!"  
>Once again, the line went dead. I walked back into the room. "She's shutting it down." I said. Hotch, our unit chief, had taken my seat. I waved to him and walked to the other side of the room and looked over the board. There was something that I missed. I felt like I had been staring at the board for ages and then it got me. The security cameras at the hunting store! It would prove if it was Harry or not. I ran from the room and called Penelope.<br>"What is it now?" she asked.  
>"Check the security videos" I said slightly out of breath.<br>"Feel my speed." After a few minutes of furious taping Penelope's voice came through the phone. "I am sending the videos to your tablet. Go check it out."  
>"Thanks Garcia." I said hanging up and bolting back into the conference room.<br>"Reid? Are you alright?" Hotch asked as I turned on my tablet. I didn't answer, I just continued with my mission. I watched the video carefully. The movement of the person at the counter, the clothing, the credit card.  
>"Hotch, you have to see this!" <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A man walked through the doors of the hunting store. He made a B-line to the back of the room and grabbed the metal chain. At the counter he used a credit card. He was wearing my shirt! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hotch turned to me. "Is there something you're not telling us Derek?"  
>"NO! IT'S NOT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.<br>"Derek the evidence is against you. I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Sally Jones, Suzanne Andrews, Meg Herbert and Caitlyn Brown." Hotch said cuffing my hand behind my back.  
>"If I killed them, wouldn't I know where Caitlyn is?" I stated.<br>"We will find her." Reid said. His voice was sad.  
>"I am innocent!"<br>"They all say that." JJ muttered shaking her head.  
>"Send a team to agent Morgan's house and search it for a knife that fits the ME description, and any other evidence that could be useful." Hotch said as he led me to the holding cells.<br>I couldn't believe it. My team, my friends, had turned against me. 


	5. Chapter 5

He walked slowly down the dark hall. His gun in his hand, flashlight in the other. Turning the corner and heading towards the door. Light flooded the room as he flicked the switch. As his eyes adjusted to the newly formed light he shuffled into the room. Looking around he could here soft screams of help. He walked towards the trap door in the floor leading to the basement. He lifted the lid and smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello my Beautiful." he hollered as he walked into the room that I was in. I leapt out at him, trying to attack, but the metal chain around my right foot kept me in place.  
>"It is such a wonderful evening tonight. Isn't it?" he asked. I curled up beside the bed and shook my head. He plopped himself next to me.<br>"It is almost as pretty as you my love." he whispered in my ear.  
>I tried not to scream as fear gripped my mind. His hot breath against my ears terrified me.<br>"It's ok love. You will be fine. I'll look after you."  
>I shied away from him, but his long arms pulled me closer. I tried to push him away but he just tightened his grip.<br>"Please." I whispered.  
>"What is it Caitlyn." he asked.<br>"What do you want with me?" I pleaded.  
>"Just you." he said standing up walking back to the door and locking it. "Harry Cooper is so stupid."<br>"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. His hazel eyes staring down at me through his long light brown hair that covered his face.  
>"He didn't notice when I stole his credit card." he replied with a laugh. I could feel the weight of the bed shifting against my back. "You belong with me." he said menacingly.<br>I looked down at my hands. "What's your name?" I asked quietly.  
>He walked over and bent down in front of me and placed a hand on my cheek, cupping my face and the other tightened around my throat. "Spencer Reid."<p> 


End file.
